Arbol de Cerezos
by Yui Takumi22
Summary: Es un sasu/saku espero que sea de su agrado pasen y lean es cortico


Primero que todo quiero aclarar que soy nueva... y segundo naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a masashi kishimoto y tercero lo que escribi esta inspirado un poco en tokyo babylon...sin mas ni menos espero que lo disfruten...

Sasu-Saku

Noche de cerezos

-Era una noche fría y a la vez tranquilizadora….Se podía ver a lo lejos un niño en frente de un gran árbol de cerezos. Tenía la piel blanca como porcelana unos ojos negros penetrantes pero a la vez hechizantes como la noche y su cabello era negro azabache con un toque azul real tan real como él me fui acercando para tratar de hablar con él pero de repente…

Sakura: Disculpa, e-etto…pues..-decía la niña tratando de decir algo pero le daba mucho miedo para hacerlo-Se puede saber qu- - salió una ráfaga de viento y cuando Sakura volvió a ver el niño ya no estaba….

Sakura: Hmm…¿quién era ese niño?

-Poco después paso un aproximado de un mes y siempre el niño todas las noches hiva una y otra vez a ver ese árbol de cerezos hasta que un día….

Sakura: (Inner: bien sakura lo único que de vez hacer es ser fuerte y presentarte así el por cortesía también lo hará- pero….-solo confía en mi vale?) sakura con algo de miedo acepto…aunque muy desconfiada lo hizo.

Sakura: M-mi….N-nombre es ¡Sakura!…..¿? – dijo con mucha fuerza aunque no hubo respuesta alguna más bien un silencio abrumador…

Sakura: Etto….(Inner SOLO HAZLO!-chan!)-MI NOMBRE ES SAKURA HARUNO!...y…y el tuyo cual es?

Sasuke: Para que lo quieres saber?...que yo sepa eso no es de tu incumbencia….

Sakura: hmm…..lose pero siempre vienes haber ese árbol y pues….yo…yo…

Sasuke: " y yo" que? Hm Si no vas a decir me nada mejor me marcho….de todas formas ya termine…_no es así? Madre?..._

Sakura: Espera - dime por lo menos tu nombre por favor!-con lagrimas en los ojos a punto de salir

Sasuke: Hm…Esta bien te lo diré pero con una condición –sasuke se mostraba confiado a lo que iba a pedir ya que mostraba una gran sonrisa picarona de medio lado

Sakura: Esta bien porque no? Dime….- quiero que nunca más vuelvas a venir a este árbol NUNCA entendiste?- Si…per- -¡ Pero nada! O es que no quieres acaso saber mi nombre?-Hm…ok acepto…-decía ella con un semblante de tristeza en su cara – ok mi nombre es Sasuke….Sasuke Uchiha….Contenta?

Sakura: Si…..gracias –sonreía con una linda pero a la vez dulce sonrisa la cual hizo que el pequeño sasuke se ruborizara y volteara

Sakura: Que pasa? Te sientes bien? – si…si lo estoy bueno hasta nunca….Pufff…..desapareció otra vez pero esta vez en vez de desaparecer se escondió entre los árboles para ver los movimientos de la pequeña sakura

Sakura_: guauuu….conocí a un Uchiha porque se ve tan triste y frio? –_lo dijo en un susurro para ella misma el cual termino en un gran suspiro de confusión

-Pasaron los meses y ella aun seguía yendo pero de día a ver aquel enorme árbol de cerezos en el cual conoció hay a su pequeño y primer amor…llego a pasar ya un año desde el encuentro hasta que un dia…

Iruka: Buenos días clases…Como muchos saben hoy se incorpora un nuevo alumno el cual espero le den una calurosa bienvenida –les dijo a sus alumnos con una voz seria pero a la vez algo preocupada

Iruka: Bueno sin más ni menos el nuevo alumno – en el pasillo se escuchaban unos pasos, después la puerta al abrirse el cual al hacerlo todos que da ron boquiabiertos todos menos nuestra sakura.

Sasuke: Hm…._tengo que presentarme?_ Le decía a Iruka el cual tenía una cara como…( Es lógico? No crees…jejejeje –risa nerviosa) – _está bien…._Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha….Un gusto conocerlos…. – lo decía con una voz seca pero a la vez con superioridad y fastidio.

Alumnos: Guauuu mira mira es un uchiha siii lose no es sorprendente sii….. – se escuchaba muchos murmullos los cuales para sasuke le irritaba…

Sakura: Tu eres….el del árbol no?... el de cerezo? –mientras lo decía con unos ojos brillando de curiosidad y entusiasmo

Sasuke: Si soy el mientras se sentaba al lado de la niña –y dime Uchiha-san…..puedo preguntarte algo? –Si porque no? Haber dime ¿qué? –pues el que estés aquí en konoha y más en nuestra academia porque estás aquí? ¿Por qué este lugar? –miraba a sasuke con inocencia y curiosidad.

Sasuke: Es un secreto pronto lo sabrá –lo decía con una sonrisa de tristeza en su rostro la cual me dejo confundida.

-A las pocas semanas que sasuke estuvo en la academia se supo que solo hiva permanecer en konoha por 3 meses más los cuales se ve i a lejos pero muy cercas –Sakura estaba planeando un regalo ya que dentro de poco se cumplía el día en el cual se conocieron por primera vez así que fue todos los días tanto de día como de noche en donde se encontraba en árbol para dejar todas las cosas que hiva a necesitar ya era el día y sakura procuro ir más temprano de lo normal gracias a dios ese día toco un sábado porque si no lo más seguro era que le fuera imposible llegar más temprano….al llegar pudo ver a lo lejos a sasuke el cuan se encontraba algo atónito y confundido por todas las cosas que se encontraban en el árbol….sakura se le acerco desde lejos para taparle los ojos sasuke por su parte no se encontraba muy feliz por eso más bien se encontraba enojado el cual reacciono de una manera….

Sasuke: Porque! Porque estás aquí te dije q no volvieras a venir ¿acaso eres sorda o que o lo frentona no te deja razonar? –Sasuke yo….solo quería festejar el día el cual te vi por primera vez acaso está mal eso?... –si si lo es ya que hoy es el aniversario de bodas de mis padres los cuales murieron…. –decía con una voz a punto de quebrar para comenzar a llorar… por qué no me hiciste caso te costaba tanto? –Si aunque sea el aniversario de tus padres no deberías reaccionar así no es un día malo más bien memorable ya que fue aquí donde se conocieron no? –Si fue aquí en donde se vieron por primera vez sabes mi madre me dijo una vez…..que aquella persona que le guste este árbol tanto como a mi será la indicada para ser mi esposa…. –hm Sasuke lo siento no sabía nada…yo.. –sasuke uniendo sus labios con los de sakura para callarlos momentáneamente mientras que ambos cerraban sus ojos para después se pararse y abrirlos lentamente…. –Sasuke? Decía sakura mientas se toca los labios.. sasuke también algo confundido lo único que pudo a tínar a decir fue un "_Gracias"_ el cual para el fue un susurro pero lo suficiente audible para sakura la cual le dedico una hermosa sonrisa con un abrazo el cual fue correspondido….

-Al paso del tiempo sasuke y sakura fueron conociéndose mejor así como enamorándose mas profundamente uno al otro…

Sakura: ¿No es así? Querido sasuke…decía mientras veía como caía la lluvia y también mientras olía el olor al pasto fresco…sabes sasuke –hm… -Te Amo. Mientras le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa y mientras que sus mejillas se tonaban en un color carmesí

Sasuke: Yo también Te Amo…Mi _sakura _lo dijo de una forma de doble sentido mientras que el abrazaba cariñosamente pero también aferradoramente a su querida sakura mientras ambos estaban debajo de aquel enorme árbol de cerezo el cual hizo que sus vidas se unieran.

FIN…


End file.
